Animorphs 55; The Return of Rachel
by Admiral Albia
Summary: Another alternative sequel to Animorphs 54, only a bit happier. Read and see =)
1. The Return of Rachel

The Return of Rachel; Part One Animorphs 55... The Reunion   
By Admiral_Albia and D_D_Duley

First, a bit of an explanation. Neither of the authors of this story have read the last Animorphs book yet. However, we've read the spoilers and we both agree that almost everyone has missed a vital point; technology. Remember Animorphs 34 (The Prophecy), with Aldrea? Well.   
Anyway, we've read all the other sequels and we disagree... here's our version. It's a bit (well, a lot) happier and we hope it inspires people to keep writing.   
Three warnings; One. We're English. A vacation is a holiday, candy is sweets, the sidewalk is the pavement and pants are trousers. Two. Parts of this are based on Admiral Albia's other Animorphs story, which she hasn't finished yet. Three. We're writing this alternatively; part two will be by d_d_duley.   
Happy reading, and have hope for the future! 

Animorphs 55; The Reunion - Part One (written by admiral_albia) 

Tobias   
I soared out over the forest until I saw a large boulder which hadn't been there yesterday. Hey, Erek. Good to see you. Or, well, the boulder that I assume is you.>   
He dropped his hologram as I landed on the brach above his head. "Is there even a slight chance I can fool you?"   
Nope. Are you sure you want to do this?> Erek smiled his weird android smile.   
"Tobias, you and your friends won this war. You and your other friends brought back the Pemalites. I owe you at least this. And besides, Rachel shouldn't have died."   
Fair enough. Follow me.> I led him down to the valley and into my cave; the one which I always swore I'd never let anyone but myself and Loki into. I guess I've changed a lot. Once inside, I began the demorph to human.   
Erek was grinning again. "You know, I never think of that as demorphing, even now. It's weird.>   
"Mmm, but useful. Right. Please listen to this..." 

Erek   
"Please listen to this..." I nodded, and opened an area of read-only memory. Tobias took a deep breath. "This," he said, holding up a tube containing some blue liquid, "is Rachel's DNA, which is stored in MorphTricker. This" a greenish bottle now, "is an ixcila of Rachel which I took just seconds before she died. And this is MorphTricker, which I don't need to explain." I nodded again. MorphTricker was the pride and joy of the Andalite genius Arbron; it probably contained Rachel's morphs.   
"Using them you can recreate Rachel."   
"Yes; but only with help. When Rachel's body regrowth stops, we'll have to activate the ixcila instantly otherwise her body'll realise it's being controlled. It won't recognise Rachel's personality. Also, she'll be naked. That's where you come in."   
"That and it'll take about a week to regrow her body."   
"Yeah, and that. So," Tobias took a breath for the first time trhoughout his long speech, "do you still want to help?"   
"Of course I'll help, Tobias," I told him. "After all, you brought my masters back to life for me." And he smiled suddenly, the first time I'd ever seen such an expression on his face. 

ONE WEEK LATER   
Tobias   
"Tobias! One minute to go!" I bolted out of my makeshift bed and into the main lab, still trying to drag my clothes on. I fell down the stairs, then realised that I had both legs down one trouser.   
"Thirty seconds..." I grabbed the ixcila bottle and rammed it into the hole. This was where we'd either get Rachel back... or get Rachel's body and instincts.   
Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four...   
"Three. Two. One. UNCORK THAT BOTTLE!" Erek yelled as I did so. The greenish mist of the ixcila wafted into the DNA chamber and seconds later, the hatch opened. I crossed my fingers and Erek dropped his hologram; Rachel's body was suddenly fully clothed.   
"What's your name?" I blurted as soon as soon as she stepped out.   
"Rachel, why... Tobias!"   
And it feels almost shameful to admit it, but right then I broke down completely. Before I really knew what was happening I was hugging Rachel, and she was hugging back; I was vaguely aware that I could feel her skin through her `clothes`.   
Erek coughed loudly and we broke apart. "What am I doing here?" Rachel asked me, sounding thoroughly confused. Then she must have realised. "Oh, God... I died, didn't I?" I nodded. "So I'm what... a copy? A memory?"   
"An ixcila of yourself put into a regrown version of your body," I told her. "Ixcila being what the Arn used with Aldrea, remember? Only this one is waaay more advanced. Now, here's MorphTricker. There's your morphing powers back. We'd better go to Cassie's and get you some clothes."   
"Cassie? For clothes? Forget that. Hey... did we win?"   
"Oh, yes. We won all right. But please, Rachel, I think Erek wants to look human again."   
"OK." And she smiled that old Rachel grin, looked straight at me and said, "Let's fly." 

Cassie   
It was early morning, and I was in bed. I sleep with the window open, so obviously Tobias and Rachel could get right in. Or even Jake, if he chanced to drop by. Hmm...   
Anyway, this meant that the first thing I knew of the proceedings that night was when I woke up with a red-tail on my bed.   
"Tobias? What're you doing here? It's" I glanced at my alarm clock, "Four-thirty."   
Cassie, there's a bit of a surprise for you if you put the light on. Me, though, I'm keeping my back turned.>   
I reached over and switched my light on; I got such a shock I nearly fell out of bed. "Rachel!"   



	2. My Best Friend?!?

Authors note: Hi, I was asked to do this, so I agreed, who's complaining

Authors note: Hi, I was asked to do this, so I agreed, who's complaining? Not me. Let me explain. Admiral Albia and I decided that, because Rachel was dead we would bring her back to life. So… part one is written by Admiral Albia, part two by me part three by her, and so on. If you want to use the first chapter to start your own Yay-Rachel-Is-Alive-Story, then you are more than welcome.

Disclaimer: Neither of us invented or own Animorphs.

Rachel's Pov 

The girl in front of me blinked, confusion clouding her dark brown eyes. Tobias looked at me, then at the girl. "Uh, Rachel, you remember Cassie…right?

I looked at her. Brown hair, messed by sleep, but eyes wide and alert. I felt as though I _did_ remember her from somewhere, but I wasn't sure from where. I wanted to kick butt. Wait, where had that thought come from?

"Um, Cassie, look. We have a, um, situation."

The girl called Cassie raised her eyebrows, "No kidding, and you have some explaining to do."

As Tobias proceeded to tell this girl how he had literally brought me back to life, I felt memory stirring in me. __

_ _

_A barn, like the one outside, in fact, identical. There were three humans, one hawk, an alien and I. The weirdest bunch of creatures you could ever hope to see. _

_ _

_But I couldn't remember things, like, where this actually was, what it was called. I felt frustrated. There almost seemed to be a barrier, something solid blocking me from finding out, and I didn't like that._

_ _

_So I began to push at it, trying to weaken it but as I pushed, the world began to spin, and blacken._

_ _

__I was unconscious before I hit the floor.

_ _

As I began to awaken I heard noises, someone calling my name another person, whom I later realised was Tobias was standing over me, with a cold flannel, threatening to dump it on me unless I woke up "in the next five seconds."

Slowly I opened my eyes. Aaargh! Sunlight! The suns rays were streaming directly in through the open curtains, dazzling my vision and making me see stars. 

The hateful girl, (Cassie I later remembered) was standing over me.

"Tobias, she's awake!" She yelled in a loud shrill voice. Ouch, my head.

"Whew, Rachel, are you ok? Speak to me."

"Um, Tobias, who _is _this exactly?"

His eyes widened slightly, and he blew his messy bangs away from his face in a short exhalation of breath. "Rachel, you don't remember Cassie?"

I stared blankly for a few seconds before saying, "Well, sort of. I mean, a bit, I _know_ who she is, just can't remember, exactly, um."

"Hmm, You know, it is possible that in my haste to contain her elixir I was rather shoddy."

"She doesn't remember me!?" Shrieked the girl, "But, I'm her best friend."

"Well, that's how it would appear at the moment. Maybe we should take her home."

Yes, home. I wanted to go home. _Now_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I de-morphed in my room (the window had been open) I heard voices from downstairs. My mums voice. My dads, my sisters, and Jakes. And wait, was that, Tom? "Yeerk." I hissed under my breath. 

Rachel, wait, Tom isn't a controller anymore.

I didn't take any notice. I had to get down there.

As I descended the stairs I saw at least eight people sitting round in the living room. My aunt and uncle were there as well. 

It should be a happy occasion, so why was everyone crying? Then I realised, it was because of me.

The only one who appeared not to be, was my mum. Strange that, oh yeah, she knew I was coming back. See Tobias had explained to her.

Suddenly the step I was standing on creaked, startling me, and pitching me forward to land in a heap on the floor. A tangle of arms and legs. Ouch.

Looking up from my ungraceful position I saw seven people, and a tiger, all staring at me in a mixture of shock and joy. (obviously Jake had been so on edge that he had morphed the second the step creaked.)

I managed a weak grin, "Hi everyone, it's good to be back."

And that was when I was enveloped in the biggest hug I have ever experienced.

Later Cassie took me out to get some clothes. Ah the mall, a place where I could chill out, relax, and SPEND, SPEND, SPEND! 

Or… maybe not relax.

As I walked along, past all the old shops, I noticed a commotion coming from the food court. Hmm, two guesses as to what that was.

Pulling Cassie over, I saw a boy about my age, though a little short, standing in front of another really, the only word to describe it is cute, boy. The shorter one was grumbling furiously under his breath and I managed to catch a bit of what he was saying. "Don't know why _I _had to be the one to take you out…mumble, mumble,… after all,… mumble,… just one _taste_ and,… mumble.

All this was spoken through gritted teeth as the boy tried to wipe the sticky icing off the others face.

"Marco,… co,… o,… I'm sorry, I have never gotten, o…tten over the unique…ique experience of taste…aste."

"you will be going eek in a minute, grumbled Marco.

Slowly I walked over, savouring what I was about to do. This would give Marco a heart attack for sure.

Swiftly I put an arm around each of their shoulders. 

"Hi guys!" I said cheerfully.

Marco fainted.

Andalite star ship 0591. Destination-colonyl2 

_"Captain, we are receiving a transmission from another spaceship."_

_ _

_"Reply immediately."_

_ _

_"Yes sir."_

_ _

_"Lieutenant Nurhur, prepare the weapons, if the other ship fires at us, shoot them."_

_ _

_"Yes sir."_

_ _

_"Sir, the other ship has opened fire, our shields will not be able to take the impact."_

_ _

_The entire ship shuddered as the laser cannon fired a beam at the ship._

_ _

_"Shields are down completely sir."_

_ _

_"Very well, when they come aboard, we must fight." An intimidating Andalite rose to his feet. "Catherine, you and Zechs stay here, defend this part. Miliardo, Nurhur, come with me."_

_ _

_Although they all fought very bravely, the Andalites were defeated, and, as they were swarmed over by an evil race called The Baraques they felt despair. _

_ _

_And as they were bound, a terrible, chilling, cold voice issued over the intercom. "Welcome ladies and Gentlemen, we will do you a great honour, you will be our first test subjects, for a new experiment I've been working on."_

_ _

_And the Andalites were afraid._

_ _

Authors note: Ok, if I got ANYTHING wrong, or if you would like to comment on my terrible writing please can you e-mail me and let me know what you think? The next bit is by Admiral Albia, and will be out any time now… Bye! J

D.D. Duley.

My E-mail address is [98AppsR@farringtons.kent.sch.uk][1]. (This is not a link to e-mail me by, just my address.)_ _

_ _

__

   [1]: mailto:98AppsR@farringtons.kent.sch.uk



	3. Yeerk and Super-Yeerk

Part Three - Yeerk and Super-Yeerk Animorphs 55... Yeerk and Super-Yeerk   
By Admiral_Albia and D_D_Duley

The authors of this story are in no way associated with the legal ownership of Animorphs.   
We would seriously recommend reading chapters 1 and 2, if for some reason you haven't already. They explain a lot of the plot. Reading AA's story (when it comes out) will help too, especially in this part. Because of this, I (AA) will give you a brief synopsis of my storyline;   
1) Elfangor lived. No more will be said; read and find out ;-)   
2) There's a little band of... mainly Andalites, hidden away on a planet created specially for them by the Ellimist. They are; Elfangor, Arbron, Loren (MAINLY Andalites, I said), Tobias' twin sister Loki, Aldrea, Dak; and Aldrea and Dak's son Seerow. And Tobias, when he's at home. They were recently joined by Estrid and Gonrod (book 38). Arbron has developed space-travel to the point where it is now time-travel; he has also overcome almost all of the faults in the morphing power. When this story begins, the Animorphs have already met this small, select band and had their time limits erased. Tobias is now human, not hawk in his true form.   
The series has ended, but the story continues...

Animorphs 55; Yeerk and Super-Yeerk (The Return of Rachel, Part Three)(written by admiral_albia) 

Elfangor   
Bank, you imbecile! This ship isn't invulnerable!>   
Not yet, but I'm working on it!>   
Arbron, shut up and GET THOSE SHREDDERS WORKING! PROPERLY!>   
Yes, ma'am! Estrid, spanner.>   
"Spanner? You're the technological genius of the universe and you use a spannAAAAAAARRRRGH!"   
LOREN!>   
"Hey, Dad! DAD! Daaa-aaad...."   
Not now, Loki, please...>   
"Fine, I won't mention that an Andalite ship just came out of Z-space and is helping us by shooting all the Howlers down, nope, I'll just stay here and... ah, you've noticed."   
"And I'm not hurt at all over here, don't mind about me..."   
You're not hurt, Loren, it's just a bruise.>   
I'm stuck! Oh, man, I'm stuck in the shredders! Help!>   
Can we fire them, then?>   
Aldrea, I really, really, REALLY hope you're joking. Really. Because firing this shredder would be a very unwise move indeed, oh yes. Now someone GET ME OUT OF HERE!>   
So, situation normal aboard the Worldsaver, really. Except that this time, we seemed to have allies. Whether we would still have allies after they discovered we were carrying the daughter of Seerow and two hybrids was another matter.   
Dak yanked Arbron out of the shredder compartment and back onto deck. Loren got back up and grabbed a seat to steady herself.   
Andalite ship!> I called, establishing a communication, Come in, Andalite ship!>   
The communication screen lit up, showing a quite large male Andalite. He looked young, but he had aged inside; in much the same way that Tobias' friend Jake has. Transport ship Shormstar reading you loud and clear. Is your vessel needing any urgent repairs?>   
None that I can't fix,> Arbron said, brandishing his spanner. Thanks for asking, though.>   
Speaking of which...> Aldrea said, turning her main eyes meaningfully in the direction of the shredders' innards.   
Fine. Just have Dak on hand to pull me out, will you?>   
I ignored this as part of the background noise of the ship. If Aldrea started threatening Arbron, then I would stop them. Many thanks for saving our rears.>   
"Butts," Loren muttered.   
If there is anything we can do in return...> The Andalite hesitated, and I realised that he wasn't looking at me, or at any of the others. He was looking at the grass which covered the floor of our ship. It was probably a long time since the poor boy had tasted fresh grass.   
Would you care to dock with us for a while?> I asked, trying to make the offer sound careless, rather than concerned.   
The Andalite and his crew looked at each other briefly; they were thought-speaking privately.   
We gladly accept your offer. Where can we dock?>   
Not the right side, I'm in the airlock,> Arbron called up quickly.   
Tell `em to dock on the right side,> Aldrea said so the Andalites on the Shormstar couldn't `hear`.   
You may dock on the left side from our direction,> I told the captain of the ship.   
Oh, Elfangor! You're such a spoilsport!>   
The ship docked quickly; we opened the airlock and....   
BREEET! BREEET! BREEET! YEERK ALERT! AN ORGANISM COMING ABOARD IS A YEERK SLAVE! YEERK ALERT! YEERK ALERT! BREEET! BREEET! BREEET! Seconds later, the teleport had activated and transported our... allies(?) to the `quarantine bay`. There was silence of the sort which is when no-one is speaking, unlike when Andalites are speaking. Sorry... humanity. It's addictive.   
Well!> Aldrea said, breaking the silence.   
"Arbron, is there any chance of that thing being faulty?" Loren called into the airlock.   
Does the computer say the security system is faulty?>   
"No."   
Well, there you are then.> Arbron backed onto the bridge again. OK, Elfangor, you can fire the shredders now.>   
And if they backfire again, I will personally throttle you,> Aldrea told him. I fired the shredders. A piece of Howler ship disintegrated.   
Great! Now, let's get the heck outta here!>   
Three Days Later   
"Our infested friends should be coming to themselves any time now," Loren said as we walked down to the quarantine bay.   
Yeah,> I agreed. Ah... two of them are.> And indeed, two of the Andalites were screaming, gasping and panting; one of the males and the female with incredibly strong arms, especially for an Andalite. As we watched, the Yeerk wormed its way out of the male's ear; he stood up, gasping. I went into his chamber and helped him up.   
Catherine,> he gasped, most dangerous. Don't go in until Yeerk's out... highly trained. Yeerk. Not Catherine.>   
Is Catherine the female with the strong arms?> I asked him.   
Yes. Throws her blade... can decapitate across crowded room. On target. Watch out. Others... Yeerks won't come out.> I was a little confused as to this, and said so as I helped the Andalite up to the bridge.   
I'm... Nurhar-Asgar-Indan. Warrior. I was. Our ship... was captured. By unknown species. Performed genetic experiments on us... we're mutated. Half my brain... in my stomach.> He smiled briefly. Involuntary functions only, though. But... we escaped. Experiments went too far... gave us powers. We set off to join... colony. But Yeerks... looking for test subjects. Who better than Andalites?> There was a sneer in his voice.   
What were they testing?> I asked him.   
A new kind of Yeerk.> Loren was helping the other Andalite - Catherine - into the room. These new Yeerks have no weaknesses, as far as we know. Nurhar and I... we were chosen to have normal Yeerks in us, to assess how the others did. The others will be Controllers forever.> Nurhar raised his stalks, the Andalite equivalent of a nod.   
Great,> Arbron said sardonically from his model-building. Yeerk and Super-Yeerk. Just what we need.>   
"Do the Yeerks know about their other weakness, though?" Loki wondered aloud. Loren's head snapped round.   
"What other weakness?"   
"Oh, some kind of instant oatmeal... it drives them crazy, apparently. But the host can get through, sometimes."   
Is this true?> Nurhar asked in astonishment. Loki shrugged.   
"Well, I heard it from Tobias."   
And that's what you call a reliable source...> Arbron asked her. He shook his head sadly. I don't know, children these days will trust anyone, even a complete stranger...>   
"Tobias isn't a stranger."   
You can't get much stranger,> I whispered to Loren, seconds before Arbron said the same words. Loki groaned; Loren laughed. Not at Arbron, at the fact that I had once again pointed out his predictability.   
"There's only one way to find out," Loren said, sighing, "We'll have to contact Tobias." 

Tobias   
"So let me get this straight," Marco said, "You get Erek and Rachel's mother, decide you're going to be Doctor Frankenstein and bring Rachel back to life, which works perfectly only she doesn't remember Cassie because you took the ix-thingy in a rush and it goes wrong under stress, so Rachel now hates Cassie and that's why Cassie's sitting in the corner crying. And you think it's worked fine?"   
"I didn't say that," I said, "I just said that at least we didn't get Rachel's body without her soul, if you'll pardon the word. And anyway... hey! Mail from Mum!" I opened the com-link.   
"Tobias, we have a problem. Mind if we come down to Earth?" I glanced at Jake, who nodded ever so slightly.   
"Sure. Only land more slowly this time, OK?"   
"Fine. See you in -" Mum looked at Arbron.   
About six seconds,> He called.   
"About six seconds." And the com-link closed.   



	4. Ginger Oatmeal

Authors note: Hi, me again you know D

Authors note: Hi, me again you know D.D.Duley? Oh yeah, that reminds me. I think I'd better go over this author thing one more time for those of you that haven't got it yet. THERE IS TWO PEOPLE WRITNG THIS!!!! Ahem. Some of you have been on Admiral Albia's case about updating so, I'd just like to say, it's not her fault! My computer wiped all my disks so I have had to start the chapter from scratch. I'm just using Admiral Albia's account to update my alternate chapters. Ok? Sorry if that sounded rude. Now here's chapter…um what are we on? 4 I think.

Marco's point of view

"So let me get this straight." I said, mind still fuzzy from where I had fainted at the mall. "You brought Rachel back to life?"  
  


"Yes Marco," said Tobias, his face beginning to get an Oh My God Does Nothing Ever Get Through To You look.

"COOL! So she's like, a zombie now, a yeerk fighting zombie." I nodded imagining, "they should have a play station game like that, and people would call me Marco the magnificent inventor."

"Oh, shut up Marco," said Rachel irritably, "In the couple of weeks I've been dead, you haven't changed much."

I shut up, feeling a little hurt.

But before I could come up with a suitable reply to her comment, the Andalite ship landed. Hard.

Three Andalites tumbled down the ramp.

Why did he have to land it that hard? I mean it's going to take me WEEKS now to fix that stabiliser. 

Oh stop wining, besides if you hadn't distracted Elfangor while he was landing then none of this would have happened. 

ME! I like that! It was you Dak, if YOU hadn't distracted me…

Guys 

Hah! Guess again buster…

Guys…

I mean honestly, I was merely doing my job and…

GUYS! 

Arbron and Dak rounded on Aldrea.

WHAT?! 

Elfangor is going to be down soon, don't you think it would be a good idea to stop fighting? 

Why not tell him that, I mean honestly…

They wandered off, still arguing, until Elfangor walked slowly down the ramp.

Hello son. 

"Hi dad, mum."

No more was said between Tobias and his parents, but they communicated with their eyes.

And then the world came crashing down around us a second time, as Elfangor explained about the Super Yeerks. Finishing with how he was going to send Aldrea to get some oatmeal.

"Hey I'll go with her!" I (stupidly) volunteered. (Me extremely dumb sometimes.)

Excellent. 

**********************

"Come on." I sighed as I pushed open the door to Tesco. "We're looking for the cereal isle."

It was then that I saw them.

"Hey COOL! Animorph action figures! Wait a minute, this says Marco on it but…I DO NOT HAVE ORANGE HAIR! That is an insult. Oh… and they've put Visser Three on a higher shelf! Now that is adding insult to injury! Hey Aldrea what do you…?"

It was then that I noticed Aldrea she was…well, gone.

I caught up with her in the Cereal isle, she waved a box at me.

"I've found it!"

"Good, let's go."

It wasn't until we were halfway back that I realised we had got ginger oatmeal. Damn.

******************

Marco, we sent you with Aldrea so she WOULD get the right oatmeal! 

I looked at my feet, before shuffling them slightly. "Sorry, I guess."

YOU GUESS!!! Elfangor roared.

"Ok, ok, I'm really sorry. Now can we just go and feed this stuff to the Yeerks already?"

Little did we know what I had just let us in for…

Authors note: Ok, that chapter really sucked, sorry. I was in a rush, trying to type it in ten minutes, so Admiral Albia wouldn't kill me. Phew glad that's over, Oh NOOOOO, part six ahhhhhhh! (runs off screaming)

D.D.Duley 


	5. Aldreaaaa...

Part 5 Animorphs 55... Yeerk and Super-Yeerk   
By Admiral Albia and D D Duley

The authors of this story are in no way associated with the legal ownership of Animorphs.   
We would seriously recommend reading chapters 1,2 and 3, if for some reason you haven't already. They explain a lot of the plot. 

Animorphs 55; Aldreaaaa...(The Return of Rachel, Part Three)(written by admiral_albia) 

Loren   
"Hey! This isn't the right oatmeal!"   
"What?" Marco grabbed the packet back from tobias and looked at it. "Oh man, you're right. This is instant ginger oatmeal..."   
Marco, this was why you went with Aldrea.> Elfangor `sounded` oh-so-slightly p'd off. Why didn't you check?>   
"Weeell.... they've brought out these Animorphs action figures and they did me with orange hair! _Orange hair_! I mean, does it look orange? And I was below Visser One on the shelf! He had the top shelf and he's the bad guy! So I went and yelled at the manager..."   
"Leaving Aldrea to get the wrong kind of oatmeal," Jake said.   
"Hey, do you by any chance remember what we used to say? No world-famous battle will ever be fought using oatmeal. Give it up, people. Using oatmeal is crossing the border to insanity."   
"And beyond..." Tobias and Loki said at the same moment.   
Ooo, two Buzz Lightyears...>   
Arbron?>   
Yeah?>   
Shut up.>   
Well, we may as well try it,> Elfangor sighed. He picked up the packet and dumped it into hot water . Stand by, my little Yeerky friends, dinner's coming...> 

Elfangor   
The Andalite-Controllers looked at the oatmeal in disgust. I couldn't really blame them; I'm a rubbish cook.   
What is this?>   
Oatmeal. A delicacy of the planet we are on. It really is delicious.> The Controller looked at my porridgy slop for a second longer, then tentatively dipped his hoof in.   
That is disgusting. How can you eat it?>   
You don't find yourself wanting more?>   
No!>   
Oh, well.> I backed out, went into the kitchen, morphed human and ate the rest myself. As Homer Simpson would say; `Mmmm, oatmeal...`   
"Elfangor, what are you doing?" I jumped.   
"Oh, hi, Loren. It didn't work so I thought I may as well eat it myself, since I like oatmeal..."   
"Elfangor, it's a breakfast cereal."   
"But also a nutritious snack..."   
"Fine. Just make sure you wash up when you're done, OK? And we're going to take our Controllers down to the beach. It's too good a day to miss. Don't worry, it'll be fourteen-to-three odds, fifteen if you're coming."   
"Of course I'm coming." 

Loki   
"Are you sure you don't want to come in?"   
"Positive. Incidentally, has Seerow got you up a tree yet?"   
"Nope," I said smugly, "and he's not going to until you come in the water."   
"I've _been_ in the water."   
"Really? Prove it." Tobias turned round and called over his shoulder.   
"Oi, fellow Animorphs! Have I been in the water?"   
"Yep!"   
"`Course you have!"   
"Dolphin rodeo! Oh yeah!"   
"Sure!"   
"Yes, Tobias, you have." He smirked at me.   
"Oh, fine, I'll come flying tomorrow. Now, go away so I can morph." He shrugged and walked over to where Rachel was sunbathing.   
What are you doing?> it was one of the Andalite-Controllers.   
"Going for a swim. Why?"   
Oh. No reason. Is this sea water?"   
"No, _duh_!" I realised I'd lost him. "That was sarcasm, don't worry. Yes, it's water. H2O, the stuff you drink."   
Good, my host is thirsty.> The Controller dipped his hoof into the sea...   
...and began to scream. 

What's going on?> Dad roared as he came running over with everyone else behind him, what did you do to him, Loki?>   
"He just drank the water, that's all... look! The Yeerk's coming out!"   
Look! The other two Controllers are making a run for it!> Arbron yelled. He was mimicking my words, but I didn't doubt he was serious. There was a soft _pop_ as Tobias shifted back into `natural` form; a human upper body and head, an Andalite lower body and tail and stalk eyes. Seerow was doing the same, going from Hork-Bajir to Hork-Bajir/Andalite mix. The two of the and Ax set off down the beach while the Animorphs were morphing.   
The Andalite who'd just been freed lay panting on the grass. What was in that water?> He asked us, sounding genuinely interested.   
Uh... well, water. Plus several minerals, mainly...> Dad stopped. Salt! Earth's seas are the only ones which contain salt!>   
The salt in question being...?> Arbron asked.   
"Sodium chloride," Mum said promptly.   
So the Super-Yeerks have a fatal reaction to salt...> Dad was thinking again. I turned my attention to the battle at the other end of the beach. The Animorphs were winning; as I watched Marco knocked one of the Andalite-Controllers out and picked him up to bring him back down the beach. The others quickly handled to other one, though by the time they'd sorted out who was carrying _her_ Marco was demorphing, with a human head protruding from his gorilla body. I felt a thrill go through me. I mean, I'd never tell Marco this, but I kind of like him...   
Suits you, Marco,> Rachel said, dumping the other female Andalite on the ground and beginning to demorph.   
"I know. I am the ultimate strongman..." I laughed. Tobias stared at me.   
"Loki. Please do not say you honestly found that funny. If you did, I will be forced to disown you as my sister."   
Can we all get back now?> Dad suggested. Because we have a weapon against the Super-Yeerks.>   
"Oh, no. Does this mean the war will begin again?" Jake asked. Dad nodded gravely.   
I'm afraid so, Jake. I'm afraid so...> 


End file.
